A printed circuit board (PCB) is used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways etched from metallic sheets that are laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. Most PCBs are double-sided boards or multi-layer boards. These types of PCB boards use plated-through holes, called vias, to connect the conductive pathways on different layers of the PCB.